Resolve
by Shotgun Assassin
Summary: AU to Out of Mind, the miniseries at the end of season four. faced with York's death, Delta looks beyond logic, and finds his humanity.


Resolve

"No vis." said Tex from behind York's.  
"No vis." he told her. The coast was clear for now. The two Freelancers lowered their rifles, then Tex pointed at the the corner of the room, to which York turned and approached.  
"There it is." she exclaimed, "Bust the lock and this teleporter will take us up top-"  
"Whoa, whoa." interrupted York. "You said this was an encrypted lock. This is a holographic lock."  
"Is there a difference?" Tex hissed at him.  
"Yeah. Hence the two names." answered York matter-of-factly, keeping his calm tone.  
"So can you open it or not?" asked Tex, annoyed now. York looked back over his shoulder at her.  
"Of course I can. It's just much harder. I only brought it up cause I wanted you to realize how kick-ass I am." Tex rolled her eyes and gave an angered sigh.  
"I'm convinced. Get to work." With that she turned around to watch the entrance. York grinned a bit, then set his rifle down and got to work on the lock. He hadn't even touched the lock yet when Delta appeared near his shoulder, bathing what vision he had left in green light.  
"York, why are we doing this?" he asked in his monotone, curious voice, "Killing Omega will not repair the damage he did to your optic nerve." York's smile vanished.  
"I'm not doing this to fix my eye, D." he explained to the A.I, "I'm doing this because my eye is broken." Delta looked at York, even more puzzled.  
"I apologize, but that does not make sense to me." he stated.  
York turned to look at Tex, who was scanning for movement, then looked back at Delta.  
"Omega and Allison were always the best, no one could compete with them. Not me, not Wyoming, not anybody. Trying to beat them when I should have given up was how I got hurt in the first place."  
"Oh, so it is pride." delta stated, "I was registering an emotion, but incorrectly categorized it as stupidity." York sighed.  
"Yeah. There closely related."  
"I am still confused." continued Delta, staring at York intently, "All data suggests that if you continue along this path, you are likely only going to get hurt again." York gave Delta a small smile.  
"Let's call it resolve, D."

"Dammit! Jammed! Cover, cover, cover!" screamed Tex, retreating behind a wall. York ran to a ledge to cover her.  
"York!" exclaimed Delta. York suddenly felt a huge searing pain in his chest and was thrown back off his feet.  
"Analyzing damage." reported Delta to no one in particular. He analyzed the wounds to his chest and administered painkillers, al the while monitoring the situation. Tex pushed Wyoming back into cover and he began to reload and regroup. Tex ran over to Where York and Delta fell.  
"York! Are you okay?" she asked in a rushed, yet worried tone.  
"Its that damn left side." exclaimed York, his voice full of pain. Delta appeared beside York's body.  
"York has sustained two wounds to his upper left chest. Recommend evac stat." stated the AI. York tried to push himself up on his elbows, but fell down again.  
"Just...need a minute." he wheezed, then let out a pained moan. Delta quickly got to work.  
"Administering field stims and analgesic."  
"Wait..." struggled York, "Tex... Don't...don't let him..."his voice slowly died down as the drugs took effect.  
"York has lost consciousness." stated Delta, "Alarm! Target alpha has reloaded." Tex ignored the AI's warning and stared at York.  
"How bad is it D?"  
"York will not survive." he stated simply. If Tex hadn't had adrenaline pumping in her ears, she may have noticed the slight hint of emotion in the construct's voice.  
"Okay D, hop into me. I'll host you till we get out of this." Delta pondered this option for a full half of a second before reaching a conclusion.  
"Thank you Allison, but I would like to stay with York. He will need me to maintain his pain medication." Tex blinked. DId Delta just decide to do something illogical?  
"An AI can't fall into enemy hands, D." Tex warned him, "If your in there when he dies, you know what the armor's protocol will do to you." the projection of the little green man looked up at her, and repeated his answer.  
"I would prefer to stay with York." Tex went silent.  
"That's very kind of you, D" she finally said, quietly. If Delta could have smiled, he would have.  
"It's just part of what makes us human, Tex."  
Tex's eyes widened. First illogical actions, and then a **JOKE**?

Tex and Wyoming had both long since gone, leaving Delta alone with York's unconscious body. He knew that a recovery agent would arrive eventually, so he had decided to stay. Stay and watch his only friend slowly slip away. There was nothing else he could do...

Suddenly, something sparked in Delta's mind. An idea that had never before occurred to him. He could save York. Provided all went well. He quickly set himself about, parts of him performing different tasks. One piece of him monitored York's vitals, and another sat on standby to work his healing unit. A third piece of Him ran a diagnostic of the atmosphere of the planet they were on. Helium, Argon, Nitrogen, Oxygen. The air was breathable for a human. Step one complete. Delta then administered a final dose of morphine into York's system, and the converged all the threads of himself into one. What he do next was a direct violation of protocol. He began to spread his entity into the deep sections of York's armor, aiming for the central control module. Firewalls rose up to stop him and began to push him back. Delta struggled to keep going, but continued to be pushed back out of the system. When he refused to let up, the armor's security system released a virus into Delta's matrix, eating away at the AI's entity. Delta isolated the virus before it reached anything crucial, then administered it int the firewall. The defense systems weakened, and Delta finally broke through. He tapped into the central control module and took over all the armor's systems. He then took all the armors power, life support, memory space, auxiliary power, motor functions, and diverted them all to the healing unit. The equipment surged with power, closing his wounds and stabilizing his heart rate. Delta analyzed York's vitals, and saw that he was regaining consciousness. He then analyzed the healing unit. There was a bit of power left, enough for one last thing.

York groaned and opened his eyes. His chest stung and he felt dizzy.  
'_Wait a minute._' he thought slowly squinting as the sun hit his eyes, '_I should be dead. What's happening?"_  
"York." came a lovely, metallic, monotone voice, "It is good to see that you are conscious." York sat up slowly, still stiff. As he did, his armor began shedding from his body.  
"D? What's going on? Where's Allison? How am I alive? And why is my armor falling off?" the little green apparition apeared next to his head.  
"Agents Texas and Wyoming have left. As for your armor, I released it from your body to allow you to breath when I turned off your life support." York cocked his head at the AI, puzzled.  
"What? Why did you turn off my life support? How did you, for that matter?"  
"I hacked into the armor's central control module to be able to shut off all of the armor's systems to provide maximu-"  
"Wait." interrupted York. He covered his left eye with his hand, then his right.  
"My eye! I can see fine out of my eye." he exclaimed. He gave a shaky laugh, the fell into a fit of coughing. Delta waited for him to finnish, then continued.  
"As I was saying, I turned off all of the armor's systems and diverted their power into your healing unit. The overload of power was able to save your life and fix your eye." the AI silently prossed the irony of that statement and kept it to himself. York looked at the AI with the biggest smile Delta had ever seen.  
"What happens now?"  
"The armor will no longer function, York. I have overwrited the armors protocols so that the armor wil not self destruct until a recovery agent srrives to collect me. I will be put in storage York. This will be the last time we see each other." York's smile faded.  
"What? Can't I take you with me? Or meet up with the recovery agent?  
"That will not be possible. I am locked into the inner layers of the armor. Only a recovery agent could remove me. And command has already registered you as **KIA**. data suggests that command will order your execution." York looked at the little AI, his left eye glistening.  
"D, I-"  
"Warning! Picking up movement 15 kilometers to the East. No doubt the recovery agent is on his way. Suggest leaving now." York looked at Delta silently, then nodded and stood up. He turned to leave, then turns back to his AI.  
"You hacked the central control module? It would have taken you a miracle to accomplish that. Why did you do it?" Delta's avatar began to fade, retreating back into the armor.  
"Let's call it resolve, James."


End file.
